Do You Have Any Proof?
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: What I think should have happened when Tess lied about Mitchie stealing her bracelet. Becoming a story. Doesn't take place before any of my other stories. Rated K.
1. Chapter 1

Do You Have Any Proof?

Shane's Point of View

I stormed off after Beach Jam. How could Mitchie have lied to me like that? I finally thought that I had found the girl who would like me for me, not for my fame. Boy was I wrong. She was just like any other girl I've met; wanting to hang out with Shane Gray, not with just Shane, not with me. I'm starting to doubt that I'll ever find that kind of girl.

A few days later, I was walking by the kitchen at night, trying to clear my head. Tomorrow was Final Jam and I couldn't get my mind to slow down enough to sleep. There was a noise in the kitchen and I turned around to peek through a window. There was a girl in there, hiding her bracelet under a small stack of cookbooks. Not one hundred percent sure about what was going on; I took out my cell phone and started recording what she was doing.

"When I tell Brown that Mitchie stole this, she is _so _going to be banned from Final Jam," she said, her voice carrying all the way out here. She turned to face the window and I ducked, stopping the recording. The girl walked out of the kitchen and snuck back to her cabin. I sat there for a minute, trying to understand what had just happened. Even though I was furious with Mitchie, I felt the urge to protect her from that girl. First thing tomorrow, I was going to find Uncle Brown and show him this recording to prevent Mitchie from getting in trouble. The next day, I overheard a conversation from the kitchen.

"Do you have any proof?" Uncle Brown was saying.

"No but…" Mitchie started.

"But I do," I said, walking into the kitchen. I pulled out my phone, opened the video, and shoved it into Uncle Brown's hands.

Mitchie's Point of View

How could Tess do that to us? I was furious but I had no clue how to make Brown see that she was the liar, not us.

"Do you have any proof?" Brown asked.

"No but…" I started.

"But I do," a familiar voice interrupted. I turned and saw Shane walking in the door. He was avoiding my eye as he pulled out his phone and showed Brown something on it.

_"When I tell Brown that Mitchie stole this, she is _so _going to be banned from Final Jam,"_ Tess's voice said from the phone.

"Thank you, Shane. I have no choice but to ban you from Final Jam, Tess," Brown finished. Shane was still not looking at me.

"Shane, I…" I started.

"Leave me alone, Mitchie," he said before walking out.

"Thank you," I whispered to myself.

* * *

**So tell me, should I leave this a oneshot or turn it into a story. I just got this idea when I was watching Camp Rock and I just _had _to type it out and put it up here. I may not update for awhile because I've missed 3 days of school now, I have a lot of makeup work, and I have semester finals Wednesday and maybe Thursday. In good news, I finally got my science project done last night. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I'm going to gloss over Final Jam because I want to let you know what happens but I don't want to get into detail. Just imagine Final Jam how it happened except Mitchie wasn't disqualified.**

Chapter 2

Mitchie's Point of View

I tried to talk to Shane but he kept avoiding me. Even at class, he would just pretend I don't exist. I was hurt whenever he ignored me.

Final Jam came pretty quickly. Everyone sang and Shane even joined me for a duet when he realized that I was the girl with the voice. Brown came out on stage when everyone finished.

"The winner is… Mitchie Torres!" he announced. I stood in shock for a moment before Caitlyn pushed me onto the stage.

The rest of the night was a blur. Before I knew it, I was waiting for Shane out by the canoes.

"Mitchie, is that you?" Shane's voice said from a little behind me.

"Shane, listen, I shouldn't have lied. I did it because I was just…"

"Intimidated," he finished. "Yeah, I know the feeling." By now Shane was standing in front of me. We looked into each other's eyes.

"Why are you forgiving me now?" I whispered.

"I should have never been that angry with you. I was just so upset that it was making me blind to how great of a person you really are," he answered.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," I said. He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he laughed. "Now, what about that canoe ride?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of the lake this late at night," I laughed.

"Good point," he said. "Why don't we just stay here and talk?" I nodded and we sat down on the dock, our feet dangling just above the surface of the water.

"I'm glad you forgave me," I said but he just smiled and shook his head.

"You're presented with an opportunity to ask the amazing Shane Gray anything and all you can say is sorry?" he laughed.

"Jerk," I teased and he laughed. "Why did you act like such a jerk?"

"When this first started off, when we were first discovered, it was fun but then they started controlling us. They had to decide what we wore, what we sang, and every decision in our lives. I was just tired of it," he said.

"You're turn," I said.

"Tell me about you," he said.

"I live not to far from here, in Boston. I go to Boston Public High School and have 1 friend back home," I said, saying the last part sadly.

"That's hard to believe," he said, not believing me about the last part. "I mean, you're pretty, fun, and talented."

"Try telling that to the people at my school," I mumbled.

"Well now you have Caitlyn, Lola, Barry, Sander, Peggy, Ella, and Nate and Jason seem to like you," he said.

"You forgot to mention you," I replied. He turned away from me and blushed. The Shane Gray actually blushed.

"W-well I was kind of hoping…" he started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hoping what?" I encouraged.

"Would you like to go out with me, I mean, be my girlfriend?" he asked, stuttering a little. The question shocked me for a second but I eventually managed to pull myself together.

"Yeah, I would really like that," I said, smiling. He smiled at me. His smile seemed to stop my heart for a second before it picked up again, twice as fast as normal. I think he heard my heart speed up because he smirked. Shane leaned in closer to me until our lips were nearly touching.

"Mitchie, Shane, where are you?" we heard Nate and Caitlyn calling. Shane sighed and pulled back.

"Nice timing," he muttered. Shane stood up and offered his hand to help me up. I gladly took it but didn't let go once I was standing. Luckily, he didn't try to pull away; he just gripped my hand harder and smiled at me.

"Shane, we need you for interviews," Nate called as he came into view with Caitlyn close behind him.

"And your parents are looking for you, Mitch," she said, walking over to me and ushering me towards my parents cabin. I turned and caught Shane's eye one last time before turning around and heading back to the cabin.

"Oh, shut up, Nate," I heard him complain.

"Not a word," I groaned when Caitlyn opened her mouth to start asking questions. She just ignored me.

"You two are so dating, aren't you?"

"W-well… h-he… not…," I stuttered.

"English, please," she begged.

"He asked me to…" I started.

"He asked you to be his GIRLFRIEND?!" she cut me off. "Oh, sorry," she said when she saw the annoyed look I was giver her. "Did he seriously ask you that?" I nodded and Caitlyn squealed.

My parents were, in fact, waiting for us by Mom's cabin. They both ran to me and gave me a big hug as soon as we came into view.

"Congratulations, baby, we're so happy for you," Mom said.

"I better go finish packing. See you later, Mitch," Caitlyn called and walked in the direction of her cabin.

"What have you been up to?" Dad asked.

"Just out by the docks with a friend," I said, hoping to avoid telling Dad about Shane. My Dad was a little overprotective and I didn't want him to find out about Shane just yet. Dad would probably try to attack Shane and lock me in my room until I was 35.

"Who was it?" he prompted.

"Just a friend," I laughed. "Don't worry, Dad, nothing happened." _No matter how much I wanted it to, _I added to myself. Dad seemed content with my answer.

I went to bed but couldn't sleep. I was thinking about that conversation by the dock. The more I tried to convince myself it really happened, the more I started thinking that this whole day was just a dream. Then I started thinking about how I have to say goodbye to everyone tomorrow. That just made sleeping impossible. I got up quietly and snuck out of the cabin. Without a real destination, I started walking around camp. Without realizing it, I ended up by the docks.

"Fancy meeting you here," Shane said from behind me, making me jump.

"What are you doing here?"

"Interviews just got over," he laughed. "What are you doing here at midnight?"

"I couldn't sleep," I admitted. He laughed and sat down on the dock. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, smiling.

"Penny for you thoughts," Shane joked.

"I'm just trying to figure out if all of this is real. I mean, why would you want to date someone like me?" I asked quietly, looking at the water. I felt his hand go under my chin and pull my head up to look at him.

"Don't you dare think that," he scolded. I was too busy looking in his beautiful eyes to make a comment. He leaned in slowly, his eyes sparkling.

"Why shouldn't I think that way?" I challenged.

"Because there will never be any other girl for me except you," he whispered and leaned back, watching the surface of the water.

"Penny for your thoughts," I joked.

"I'm thinking about how we have to say goodbye tomorrow," he sighed. "I live in New Jersey and you live in Boston. I'm on tour most of the year and you're in school. We will barely ever see each other."

"We'll find a way," I said, putting my head on his shoulder. He reached up his hand and started stroking my hair. "There's always a way," I whispered.

"I know, we _will_ find a way, no matter what, I promise," he said.

"I'll hold you to that," I joked.

"We better get to bed," he said and got up. He offered his hand to help me up and, again, I didn't let go once I was standing up. He walked me to the cabin and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I smiled and snuck into bed without waking up my parents, some how. Tonight was the perfect night.

* * *

**This was originally going to be longer but I'm leaving early tomorrow morning and I wanted to get this up before I left so I was typing all day and I rushed to get this done. I'm supposed to be in bed in 20 minutes so maybe I'll work on some of my other stories but I won't update until I get back Sunday afternoon. Please review. I expect a lot of reviews by the time I get back next week. Also, the reviews make me want to update.**

**If you've read/are reading Just Stay Strong, I NEED A SEQUEL NAME! Someone will go missing and may or may not die. That's all I can tell you because that's all I have planned out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up sleepily the next morning; half expecting that today was Final Jam. As the memories of last night rushed back, I bolted up. I had really won Final Jam, Shane had really sung with me, and we were really going out. Smiling, I got out of bed and dressed in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt before heading off to breakfast. Mom must not have wanted to wake me up because when I got to the kitchen, breakfast was already done and the Mess Hall was starting to fill up.

"Mitchie, over here," Caitlyn called from an empty table.

"Hey, Caitlyn," I said, sitting down across from her.

"Congratulations on Final Jam," Caitlyn said, "By the way, where's Shane?" As the words were coming out of her mouth, the boys, Shane, Nate, and Jason, walked over and sat down. Shane sat next to me and grabbed my hand under the table. A little known fact about Shane, he hate's PDA. Nate sat next to Caitlyn and Jason sat next to Nate. I bit on the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling at how close Nate and Caitlyn were.

"Good morning," Jason said cheerily.

"Not so much," I said as the inevitable goodbyes started to loom on me.

"What's up, Mitch?" Caitlyn asked. I just looked at her kind of sadly and she picked up what I was thinking about. That's what's great about being good friends with someone; you almost never have to use words to communicate.

"What?" Shane asked, not getting the look.

"It's the last day of camp," Caitlyn explained.

"I hate goodbyes," I groaned. I had to say goodbye to all the friends I had just made and, worst of all, Shane.

"We can call and email and text and I don't live that far away," Shane said, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Shane, I don't have a cell," I said, blushing.

"I know," he smirked. That just caused me to get majorly confused.

"Besides, according to Shane the recording studio is close to where you live," Nate said.

"And guess what. My parents got a new house right next door to yours," Caitlyn said excitedly.

"Really? You're the buyers?" I said excitedly and she nodded.

"See, you don't have to say goodbye to everyone," Shane said.

Before I knew it, I was standing outside my mom's van, loading the last of the boxes into the back. I sighed and closed the door, realizing that I'm not going to see this place for a long time.

"Mitchie," Shane called, running up to me. "I wanted to catch you before you left. Here," he said and handed me a small package. "Don't open it until you're out of Camp Rock and yes, your parents know about it." I was really confused but agreed anyway.

"Come on, honey, we have to go before traffic gets too bad," Mom called.

"Bye," I said and kissed Shane on the cheek before hopping into the van. Tears started forming as I saw Shane slowly growing smaller in the rearview mirrors. The second we were on the highway I tore open the package. Not only did he get me a cell phone but he got my an IPhone already loaded with 2 songs, This Is Me and Gotta Find You, and Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and Shane's phone numbers and email addresses.

"I was wondering when he was going to give that to you," Mom said, jolting me back to reality.

"He is amazing," I said, turning the phone over in my hand, trying to think of what I had ever done to deserve this.

We arrived back at my house a few hours, and many texts to Shane, later. I skipped up to my room and plopped my bags on my bed. My heart sank when I realized I had school tomorrow. At least I had Caitlyn and Sierra to help me get through the sure drama. Even though we didn't officially announce that we were dating, news was going to be all around tomorrow about me singing with Shane Gray. I mean, the press went crazy with their cameras during our duet.

"Hey," Caitlyn said, opening my door.

"How did you get in?" I said, startled.

"Your parents let me in," she laughed. "What are you thinking about that's making you frown."

"School, everyone knowing about me and Shane singing together, Rachel," I listed.

"Who is Rachel?" Caitlyn asked, cutting me off. She plopped on my bed next to me.

"Imagine Tess without the famous mom and with not talent," I said, "Avoid her at all costs."

"No need for the warning," Caitlyn groaned. "I see Shane gave you the phone."

"Did everyone know but me?" I laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah," she said, laughing. The strumming of a guitar filled the room and I looked down to see that I had a call from Shane. I picked up as the first lines of Gotta Find You drifted out of the phone.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Mitchie," he said, sounding guilty.

"What's wrong?" I asked, setting the phone to speaker so Caitlyn wouldn't feel left out.

"I may have, um, blurted out to a reporter that we're dating," he said guiltily. Well, there went my plan for avoiding that. "You're not mad, are you?" he said carefully.

"No," I groaned, "Just nervous about school."

"If she gets killed by jealous fans, I will kill you," Caitlyn threatened jokingly, I hope.

"Oh, and the executives at Lava want to have a meeting with you tomorrow after school to discuss This Is Me," Shane said.

"Really?!" we squealed.

"Yeah, we'll pick you guys up," he laughed, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, popstar," I said, my mood considerably better.

"Bye, and it's rockstar to you," he teased, hanging up the phone.

* * *

**2 reasons why this is so short. 1) i have no idea what to type after this and 2) it's 15 minutes after i'm supposed to be in bed and i wanted to get this up.****In the last about week I found out sprained my shoulder, got sick at a movie theater, went to the movie theater to see a crappy movie (Fired Up), and ended going back and waiting an hour for a movie cause i got there early (Race To Witch Mountain). I just want to make a few things clear, 1) i'm working on 8 stories so don't complain if it takes me a while to update, 2) the reast of the story is all in Mitchie's Point of View, and 3) if you have read/are reading JSS you have until I post the next chapter of JSS to suggest sequel names and I'm already partway done with the chapter. Summary; someone goes missing and mey or may not die.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mitchie's Point of View

"Mitchie, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Caitlyn asked for the millionth time. We were heading off to school.

"Yeah, I mean, even though everyone knows that I'm dating Shane Gray, the guy that the entire girl population has a crush on and Rachel will probably use me to get to him, I guess I'll just have to grin an bear it," I mumbled.

"You make it sound so negative," Caitlyn said.

"How do you make it sound positive?" I challenged.

"You're starting school again and now you have the knowledge of knowing that you have someone you like and who likes you that'll care about you no matter what?" she said. I gave her a weird look.

"Who are you and what have you done with Caitlyn?" I asked.

"Sorry, perkiness over," she said, "You're right though; today's going to be tough."

"I've never had to deal with having a boyfriend and now I have to deal with having a famous boyfriend," I said.

"Wait, you've never had a boyfriend?" she said. I just rolled my eyes and ignored her because at that moment we had arrived at school.

"Hey, Itchie," I heard an unmistakable voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Rachel holding the latest issue of Pop Informer magazine and not happy at all. "So how much did you pay Shane to say you were dating?"

"I didn't pay him anything," I mumbled and opened my locker.

"Oh, come on, I'm just curious," she said, "Why else would he say that?"

"Because she's dating him," Caitlyn said.

"Who's dating who?" Sierra asked, walking up to me.

"No one, apparently," Rachel scoffed and walked off.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn. You must be Sierra. Mitchie talks about you all the time," Caitlyn said.

"Hey," Sierra said then turned to me, "So what's with the rumors about you and Shane?"

"We met at Camp Rock and um got together," I said, not looking at her.

"You're WHAT?!" she squealed, "Sorry, I got a little overexcited."

"It's okay," I said.

"Should I beg for details now or later?" Sierra asked.

"Later," both Caitlyn and I said.

"Did she mention that she's going to record with Shane Gray?" Caitlyn said.

"Okay, screw later, give me the details now," Sierra demanded.

"So on the opening day of camp Shane heard me sing but didn't see my face and I lied to the camp and said that my mom was president of HotTunes China. Later Shane found out and got mad at me and Tess, a girl like Rachel, told Brown, the guy who runs the camp that Caitlyn and I had stolen her charm bracelet and we got banned from Final Jam. I performed afterwards and Shane realized that I was his mystery girl so we talked it out, got together and he gave me a cell phone," I said with one breath.

"Wow, you had quite a summer," Sierra said.

"And that's just the short version," Caitlyn said. We all headed off to class but met up again at lunch, where Rachel decided to have another try at me.

"Hey, Itchie, so I'm thinking we should start over," Rachel said, sitting down at the table with Sierra, Caitlyn, and I.

"Start over as in you want to be my friend or as in you want to use me to get to Connect 3?" I said.

"If it's for the latter you should just leave," Caitlyn said.

"Because it's not going to happen," Sierra said. I smiled at them. They were true friends to stand up for me like this.

"I was just trying to be nice," Rachel said.

"Please, just leave me alone," I said.

"Fine, but fair warning, Shane Gray will be mine," she growled before walking away, sneering.

"Wow, she is like Tess," Caitlyn said.

"Who's Tess?" Sierra asked.

"TJ Tyler's daughter," I said, "She's a girl who intimidated me which is what caused me to lie."

"Oh, she sounds like a walk in the park compared to Rachel," Sierra said.

"Hang out with her for a day and you'll disagree," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, only 2 more years of Rachel," I said gloomily.

"Hey, you get to see Shane again tonight," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah," I sighed, thinking about the last time we had seen each other.

Shane's Point of View

I glanced at the clock for the millionth time. Now only 2 hours and 15 minutes until I would see Mitchie.

"You know the more you glance at that clock, the slower time will go," Nate said. I rolled my eyes and glanced at it again. He was right though. "You'll see her again soon," Nate said.

"I know it's just that I miss her," I sighed.

"You have fallen for her hard," he said.

"That's an understatement," I said.

"What are you going to do when we go on tour?" Jason asked. Nate and I looked at him weirdly.

"I don't know," I said. We didn't have a tour planned right now but we knew that once we were done with the cd we were going to be forced to go on tour. Being away from Mitchie for months was going to be hard. I guess I'll cross that bridge when we get there.

* * *

**I take back what i said about the rest of the story being in Mitchie's Point of View but it'll only be in Mitchie or Shane's Point of View.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**If you read JSS vote on the poll in my profile**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mitchie's Point of View

Only five more minutes left of school; five more minutes until I see Shane again. I glanced at the clock again, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Rachel glared at me again. Finally, the bell rang and I practically ran out of the classroom. I hurriedly shoved my unneeded books in my locker and ran outside. I stopped short when I saw a crowd of girls standing around a limo. What stopped me was seeing Shane standing in the middle of the group. I doubt I would ever get used to that fact that he wants me, that he picked me. He caught my eye and smiled, starting to push his way through the crowd. I shoved my way through more people trying to surround him until I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I've missed you so much," he said, hugging me tighter. Then he pulled back so he could look at me. His dark eyes were shining.

"We have to go," I reminded him, suddenly conscious of our audience. He laughed as I looked around and pulled me into a limo. Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason were in there, waiting for us.

"Took you long enough," Nate said. Shane rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored him.

A few minutes later, the limo pulled up to a big office building. The guys pulled us out and straight up to the 7th floor. We saw a giant sign that said _Lava Tone Records_. The guys let us to a giant room with a giant window. There was a giant table in the middle where a couple of men were already sitting. They looked up when we entered.

"Ah, Shane, Nate, Jason," the man sitting at the head said.

"Mr. Taylor, this is Mitchie and Caitlyn," Shane said, pointing us out. I smiled shyly and squeezed Shane's hand.

"Come, sit," Mr. Taylor said. I sat next to Shane and Caitlyn. Nate and Jason sat opposite us. Shane sensed my anxiety and rubbed my leg reassuringly.

"So, let's talk about your song," Mr. Taylor said, "We want it to be the first single off of the boys next album."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, you need to have your guardians look over these contracts before anything is final, though," another man said and handed Caitlyn and I each a small stack of paper. "Once they have been signed, we'll have you and Shane put in a recording studio as soon as possible to try to get the song out in just a few months."

"Excuse me, but where do I fit into this?" Caitlyn asked shyly.

"We want you to help mix the music," Mr. Taylor, "Not only for that one song, we also want you to help with the rest of the album."

Caitlyn smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. Nate was looking at her but looked away when she turned to look at him. For once it looked like everything was working out.

* * *

**Short because I'm in that numb state that happens when ur upset and feel like crying but you imerse yourself in something else to keep away the pain. Why am I upset? Because just when something good happens to me, something better happens to my sister.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be longer. For the people who love my drama writing, this will get dramatic in a few chapters.**

**Last thing, don't expect a sequel cause this story is going no where in my head.**


	6. JONAS petition

**JONAS the show is not being posted as a catagory on this website because, and i quote; "Sorry, no can do. Because the main characters on the show all play themselves with their real names. The show name is their last name. This is way too obvious. We can not allow this per the site rules."**

**Now, it may just be me but this sounds like Hannah Montana is breaking those rules too. Also, JONAS characters are NOT playing themselves, as stated by the Jonas Brothers. Also, they do NOT use their real names, just their first name, again, like Hannah Montana.**

**Me and other authors are starting a petition to get JONAS on the website. Send me a PM with your name (NOT A REVIEW) by midnight June 23rd so I can pass this on and show this to any friends of yours on this website to spread the word and post it on your stories if you want. If you disagree with me, NO FLAMES/HATEFUL PMS/REVIEWS! just don't sign this petition.**


	7. Important AN

**I need help from you guys. I've been trying to convince shewhoshallwrite that her stories are good and she should continue her stories even though she doesn't have a lot of hits. Your job is to go and read her stories titled Noise Not Music and it's sequel, What The Headlines Never Say. they're really good and i need her to see that. PLEASE do this for me and do NOT leave bad reviews cause if u do i will hunt u down and turn my friends on u.**

**and shewhoshallwrite, i'm doing this cause ur stories r GREAT and people are going to see that, starting now.**

**BTW i'm going to put this on every story so that's what the updates r**


	8. Authors Note

**IMPORTANT! READ EVERYTHING!**

**Okay, i know i've neglected to update in a LONG time but high school just started a few weeks ago *insert frustrated groan here* and soccer and softball have been going nonstop for the past month.**

**Okay, first of all, this is going on all my stories just to let you know.**

**Second, DYHAP is going on a temporary hiatus. this is temporary cause i'm gonna finish a few stories that are almost over.**

**Third, again, sorry about the lack of updates but i have this plan for a mass update of EVERYTHING in just a few weeks. (You'll see why i have this plan soon). The mass update is on October 7th. You have about 7 days to reread and catch up on my stories before that are all updated.**

**And finally, i just want to point out that although i have stories ending, i also have stories i plan on starting soon so updating is going to be hard.**


	9. Important

**Hey everyone. I know i promised a mass update but i had a pile of big projects, all due tomorrow so i couldn't find the time to work on the chapters.**

**The reason for this is that today is the one year anniversary of when i got my account on . I found this site when i was home sick and i was trying to find the Camp Rock 2 summary. The search didn't go as planned and i accidentally wound up here. I just want to thank all of my friends and fans for their support and reviews. I also want to say that i'm happy with how much i have progressed in my writing abilities. I also want to thank Devilpup. If she reads this i just want her to know that her story, After The Credits Roll, is what inspired me to start writing.**

**In other news, expect the end of JSS on the 10th because that is the 1 year anniversary of when i started TBH so i'm gonna work hard on that.**

**I will post the 2 chapters i actually got done tomorrow cause i have to go to bed and they are sitting downstairs in a notebook right now.**

**Well, since i've had a cold for a while and i have to get up early for school, i guess that's all. Thanks again for the wonderful year.**


	10. Twitter

**Follow me on Twitter! Name is HJBOWriter**


	11. The End

**I don't know if anyone is subscribed to this still or if anyone even READS Camp Rock stories anymore because it's been so long but here it goes. Yes, I am finally posting something after almost 2 years (I think, just guessing). I just want to let you know that I am fine, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, etc. I kind of went through a tough time in my life and have been battling with a lot of issues going on. 2 years ago this January, shortly before I stopped posting, I got diagnosed with Crohn's disease (don't remember if I've mentioned that before) and I started getting really depressed and was having a rough(er than normal) time at school. It's gotten better and I am currently debating going back into writing fan fictions if I have the time but I want to be clear that IF I do, it won't be for Camp Rock. I've been playing around with a few shows lately and have a few ideas for those but I won't be going back to these stories and the ones I post (again, IF I post) would be on a separate account. The 2 main reasons I'm not continuing are that I don't remember 95% of what I had planned out and that I don't really get inspired from Camp Rock anymore. I really appreciate all of you reading my stories and reviewing and all of that but I've just moved on.**

**ATTENTION SHEWHOSHALLWRITE if you still are subscribed to me and reading this and you still write fan fictions for Camp Rock, if you want to, PM me and I can give you basic outlines of what I remember I was planning for the stories and you can continue them. Also, sorry for not being on IM but I've been kinda jumping around laptops and having mild computer issues (because they seem to hate me) so, sorry.**

**LAST THING! and then I guess I'm done... IF I decide to post, right now it's looking like it'll be Glee and/or The Mentalist stuff (my 2 big obsessions right now) but could really end up being anything and if you're interested, feel free to PM me and I can tell you the new account name.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence and I really wish I was still inspired by these stories but I'm just not. Thank you. And, if I come across any old chapters on my computer or get the sudden urge to write for Camp Rock again, you guys will be the first to know.**

**HJBO**


End file.
